Don't Let Me Get Me
by HellPrincess
Summary: This is the movie Pitch Black with a new character in it, Cassie. She's 14 years old and gets slightly closer to Riddick than everyone else. She's also very similar to him. The summary was bad, but please check it out. You just might like it. HIATUS!
1. Cassie

Slowly Cassie stepped toward the chained man. He was a lot stronger than anyone she had ever seen. "Whoa." She whispered at the sight if him. Closer and closer she got to him. She saw him stir slightly. "Need some help?" She asked him. She was so quiet she could barely hear her own voice. The man mumbled something but Cassie couldn't make it out. Next thing she knew he was slowly beginning to stand. She jumped as she heard the gruesome sound of his shoulders popping. Although she was disgusted she couldn't help but stare. He carried his arms over his head. His restraints passed through the the broken spot in the wall. He brought his arms down in front of him. Quickly his shoulders popped back into his joints. He is free.

"Cool." Cassie said in amazement.

Riddick glanced at her and began to move pass her.

"Wait." She called out. He stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Not here." He said.

"Can I come with you?"

Riddick laughed. "Why would you want to come with me?"

"Because I don't trust the others."

"Kid I am the last person you would want to trust."

"I never said I trusted you. It's just...you're different. You own up to what you are. The rest of them don't know how to do that. And besides," She laughed "you're not emotionally attached to anyone, so I don't have to worry about you crying any time soon."

Riddick chuckled and turned around to face her. "What's your name?"

"Cassie."

"Alright, Cassie, you can come with me, just don't get in my way."

Cassie smiled as she followed Riddick out of the crash site.

* * *

**Hey! So what did ya think? Don't worry not all of the chapters will be this short, it's just that of you've seen the movie then ya know that the scenes with Riddick in the beginning are short and choppy. But once he starts to lead the group the chapters will get longer.**

**Review plz!!**


	2. Hide

Cassie and Riddick were in the middle of the desert. It was filled with what looked like bones. Cassie looked all around but Riddick's eyes seemed very focused.

"C'mon." He said. Cassie obediently followed. This was one guy she didn't want to pissed off.

They ran further into the desert till Riddick stopped at a good hiding space just big enough to fit Cassie in it.

Cassie was about 14 years old with long blonde hair. She was short for her age, around 5 feet flat.

"Get in." Riddick said.

Cassie was very confused. "Why?"

Riddick gently pushed her in. "Get in." He repeated.

She shrugged unsure of what was happening but nonetheless she got in. "Wait here." He told her. "Don't leave till I come and get you."

Without even waiting for a reply he left her there.

Cassie looked around. "Great. What now?" She grumbled.


	3. Cat and Mouse

Riddick began to play a game of cat and mouse with Fry. He was the cat and she was the feeble mouse. Suddenly Johns appeared and Riddick quickly hid.

'Man I hate that guy.' He thought to himself.

Fry and Johns were so oblivious to Riddick's presence. They could so easily see him if they would just turn the fuck around. This was almost no fun to Riddick. Almost.

"You see anybody else here? Just between you and me."

'Moron.' Riddick thought. 'You're not even close to being alone with her. I'm still a step a head of you as always.' Riddick held in a smile begging to escape his lips.

"During the landing...when things were at their worst...Owens was at his best. He's the one wouldn't let me the pilot dump the passenger cabin."

It dawned on Riddick what Fry was saying. She was different than the rest. She was more like him than either of them know. Just like Riddick, she did what she knew she had to do to survive. Almost.

Slowly Riddick stood and reached out with his shiv. He didn't know what prompted him to do it but he did. He smoothly sliced off some of her hair. He was satisfied now. He watched the move away and then looked at the scotch bottle they left behind. It's still got one good swallow, just for him.

'Fine Johns. you want to play it like that...then we will.'

Riddick grabbed the bottle and downed that last bit of it. Next he pushed some sand into it. A small smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**Can I get at least 2 reviews for the this chapter and then I promise to post ASAP!**

* * *


	4. Boo

Riddick ran towards where he had left Cassie. She wasn't there. 'What the hell.' He thought. 'Oh well, one less problem for me.'

"Boo!' Someone shouted as they jumped out behind him. Riddick quickly spun around and slammed his attacker against a bone wall. He sighed when he saw it was Cassie. but his face never softened.

Cassie wanted to say something but the look Riddick was giving her easily silenced her. Riddick lowered his face to her's.

"Stay where I tell you to." He growled.

Cassie simply nodded. Still a little frightened by him.

He slowly released her. Riddick started to walk and Cassie followed him. She didn't know where they were going, but Riddick did. He wanted some more scotch.


	5. Shot

Cassie hid in the shade. She was actually perfectly in plain sight, but because she was so small and everyone else was so busy she knew no one would notice her, except Riddick.

Riddick began another game with a weasel like man named Paris. He began to move around him. Paris looked down just in time to see his shadow moved. Perfect, no one saw him, but it was just enough to scare the guy. Small rocks trickled down a dirt rampart. Paris knew that that meant they had just been climbed by someone. Who ever this person was causing his to fear them so, he did not like them. He called out for them to stop. They were testing his patience, but there was no response.

"Fine, then." Paris grumbled getting down to go find Jack. It had to of been him. Paris was done with being fucked with. Finally he found Jack.

While Paris went after Jack, Riddick climbed up to where Paris had been and found himself a nice drink. Cassie ran over to him. She didn't climbed up to where he was though. She saw no point to it knowing that they would be on the move again.

"What now?" She asked. "What's the point to all of this."

"Patience." He replied. "I'm just seeing who all is here. It's best to know your enemy before you attack."

Cassie thought of his words when suddenly she heard a gun shot go off barely 20 paces away. The sound rang through her ears. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound. Riddick was still as come as ever. A man had just shot another man. From bits of their conversation she could hear, Cassie pieced things together that the man had thought that the other man was Riddick.

'Nice try.' She thought as she slightly laughed.

If all of them, or even just one of them would look up, surely they would see Riddick lounging away drinking his drink as he watched them all.


End file.
